Breaking Point
by A Tale Of Brothers
Summary: Flynn had never suspected a break-up would literally feel like his heart was on the verge of breaking. - Fluri AU, quick prompt written for an angtsy challenge.


**A.N:** So I'm sorry I'm getting late on my 30 days challenge but this here is a quick prompt I was challenged to write by **Nightfoot** on tumblr, thought I'd share it on here as well :)

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Flynn's flat was completely silent, save for the faint sound of the nearby traffic and the heavy rain hitting on his large windows. There were no lights, diving the apartment into absolute darkness. Outside, the storm wreaked havoc. One could have easily imagined the residence was empty.

The young man had locked himself in his room, crawled on the bed. Holding his head buried in his arms, he was gripping his knees tightly - so tightly, it was as though he wanted to disappear.

In a way, that was true. Flynn had never felt so distressed and hopeless in his entire life. To be honest, the whole situation felt so surreal that he caught himself almost thinking it was all a bad dream. A very, very bad fruit of his imagination. He would soon wake up in his bed lying next to the warm body he was used sleeping next to since he was a teen, without a worry in the world.

But Flynn was too rational of a person to let himself be engulfed by such delusional hopes. The painful sting in his right shoulder kept reminding him that what had happened this very afternoon was real - far too real for his liking.

_It's fucking over, Flynn!_

The blond winced at the memory, shaking his head violently and biting his lower lip to prevent himself from letting a miserable whimper escape. Those words just hurt _so much_. He'd tried not to think about it, he really had, but eventually ended up focusing all the more on those few words. Funny how they could make such a difference.

He felt worthless, hurt and furious. Furious at Yuri, furious at himself and furious at fate that seemed to mock him every damn time thought he was feeling happy.

A lightning bolt split the sky and for a second, Flynn's heart skipped a beat and his shaking intensified. He _had_ to get a grip. He wanted to forget it all, leave it behind and move on. But he couldn't, just couldn't let go.

He was hyperventilating. He needed to get out. Now.

Flynn hastily got up and almost sprinted out of his room. He didn't even bother taking his coat, merely grabbed his keys and dashed out of his flat. He knew it was stupid. It wasn't even like him to act on mere whims, but he couldn't stand remaining in that stuffy apartment that held so many memories any longer.

The rain was cold and felt like a punch in the face. Like thousand needles piercing through his skin, soaking his clothes in no time. It didn't matter though, Flynn just needed to be out. He didn't know where he was going, wasn't even paying attention to the road or the few people brave enough to dare stepping outside. He walked, simply walked further and further without the tiniest idea where he was headed. Not that he cared anyway.

_You just don't get it, huh?_

Faster, he had to walk faster. Why couldn't these words leave him alone? He wanted to scream, to yell out his pain and fight his way out of this misery.

_I belong to you no more than you belong to me. It's just not right._

Keep walking. Breathe.

_We're wrong._This _is wrong._

Flynn felt numb, didn't even know how he was moving forward. The more he thought about Yuri's words, the more his eyes stung and the more he wanted to tear something apart the same way his heart was being shattered.

The rain was icy, and thunder resounded high above. He quickened his steps, gaze unfocused. His thoughts were running just as fast as he was, tormenting his mind.

Why, _why_? Things had been so fine between them. He'd never wanted any of this! But life wasn't fair, not to him at least. It's never been.

Flynn slowed down his pace before coming to an abrupt halt. He knew these streets all too well. Looking up, he felt his heart plummet. He'd subconsciously walked all the way to Yuri's own flat.

Every single muscle tensed up at once, screaming to move away from this place. His mind though was racing as sickeningly fast as his heartbeat. Blood rushed by his temples and paralysed his limbs, so much he didn't even feel the rain anymore. The part of him that had grown up a good while with the longer haired wanted to race the stairs up and try to reason with him, try again and again until they found a way. The other, much larger part of him however was tired of fighting, tired of trying only to be deceived again. He'd been betrayed more times than he had enough strength left to hold count. This time was the last straw. He wanted to fight but couldn't, not anymore. That one time he'd opened up to his best friend had been the last.

Flynn didn't know how long he'd been standing there, eyes locked on the only window of Yuri's studio. No lights shone up there either; no sign of life whatsoever. His lungs felt compressed and his mind had turned blank. The rain kept pouring down on him, flattening his usually spiky blond hair that now covered his expression. Blood spread an unpleasant taste of iron in his mouth as he bit his lip as hard as possible. He wouldn't cry. An impulse suddenly gushed through him, urging his leg to take one step toward the building and-

_You mean nothing to me._

Something inside Flynn snapped. He stopped dead in his track and before he knew, couldn't hold back the quivery sob that escaped his throat. No more.

His muscles hurt as he suddenly jerked around and started running. He didn't care where his feet led him, so long they drove him away from the place he longed to be most at, but couldn't for the sake of his sanity.

Flynn didn't look back, solely focused on running faster and faster. Away. Away from his long-time friend and lover, away from his heartache. It was childish to escape his responsibilities, and it was cowardly. But it was all he felt he could do.

Rain splashed everywhere, cars rushed by and wind blew upon him. The blond kept running in a greased state, blindly dashing ahead. Before long he was out of breath and his legs had spent all their energy. His eyesight was clouded by tears he was determined not to let fall, and soon enough his feet slipped on the wet pathway. With a helpless yelp he tripped forward and fell hard on the ground.

_Punches flying. Hits landing hard on jaws and shoulders. Frustrated grunts, a yell. Shouting. Broken glass. Glares. Lies._

_Tears._

Flynn kneeled on the soggy floor and stared at his dirty hands, panting. He swallowed hard; the knot in his throat and chest tightened, blurring his vision all the more. Slowly, he clenched his hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. Even though he'd sworn not to cry over his friend again, the tears started to flow down his already wet and rosy cheeks. Soft sobs escaped his lips without him being able to hold them back anymore, jolting his back fiercely.

"…Y-…Yuri…"

Why was it so _hard _to forget these feelings? He'd never suspected a break-up would literally feel like his heart was breaking. It was way more than a fleeting pang of sadness. He knew this one wasn't going to fade or let itself be locked away to the back of his mind. There would be no one to heal the wound this time, for Yuri was the best he'd ever had.

His father had passed away when he was very little and his mother had always treated him with badly concealed disdain. At school friends had mostly stayed in touch with him to abuse of his naivety and copy his works. Over and over people had used him and trampled on his heart as soon as he'd let them in. Yuri…he'd never been like that. Flynn was used to being deceived, but ever since he'd met the dark haired idiot in his teen years, he'd had someone to hold on to. Someone he could trust, someone that made him feel worthy and plain happy. He'd become more than a best friend, more than family. He'd been the last person he'd entrusted his heart with. Now that it was clear even he had thrown it away, Flynn was lost.

Tears kept rolling on his cheeks to mingle with the rain on the ground. His entire body was shaking as he sobbed his pain away, not caring at all if he looked pathetic or miserable. He _felt_ miserable, after all.

_It's fucking over, Flynn!_

Those four words taunted him as they kept repeating themselves over and over. Yes, apparently it was now.

The tears came to a stop, and his breathing evened out a little. Flynn's blue eyes that normally held such a lively shine were now dull, staring at nothing. He tried to locate himself and realized he was in park of some sort. Of course, it was empty.

Flynn remained on his spot a while longer until he somehow gathered enough strength to stand up. His legs shakily carried his weary form to the nearest bench, on which he slumped back and lifted his knees so that he could bury his head into his arms once again. His crying might have ceased, the pain however had not.

The blond listened to the never-ending rain falling down, trying his very best not to fall apart. Yuri had been all he had ever really had left, his happiness. And he still was, deep down. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself it was over, that he didn't need his friend and that he should get over him, he knew it was futile. He still loved Yuri, deeply so.

A powerful wave of hopelessness washed over him and he gripped his knees even tighter. His clothes had been soaked long ago and he only then realized how much strength he'd used up. He was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. A shiver ran down his back, and he felt cold uneasiness creeping up his spine. That spree had certainly earned him a harsh fever, but he honestly couldn't care less. Only Yuri's arms and warmth would ease his anguish, alas he had no choice but to resign to the inevitable. He had let his heart open up one more time and now he was paying the price for his stupidity.

Burying his head even further down his arms, if possible, Flynn let go of any remaining hope. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Yuri had been his anchor, his life. Now he was gone and drifting away from him like everything else had. But no matter what, he still did and always would love him.

With the last bit of strength he had left, Flynn murmured his best friend's name as if it'd somehow call him back to him, back to their happiness.

But it was _over._

All he could do now was hope for a welcoming slumber as he slowly closed his eyes, the tender memory of Yuri's name lingering on his lips.


End file.
